<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Good Company by Whatsinthebasement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128278">In Good Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsinthebasement/pseuds/Whatsinthebasement'>Whatsinthebasement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, One Shot, Smut, bottom!Sasuke, post-war AU, shadow clones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsinthebasement/pseuds/Whatsinthebasement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sasuke left the village for months on end, Naruto could only spend his days waiting for him to come back. However, loneliness combined with a dangerous curiosity leads him to try new things with his shadow clones. Things that he should be doing with Sasuke...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Good Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Soft</em>.</p>
<p>Sasuke’s hands felt so soft as they cupped his cheeks. They were so soft, despite the tragedies he had cut his way through just to be here with him right now. His words, which used to be harsh and bitter with the intent to push Naruto far, far away, now kept him close. Words, that to others sounded like an insult, but to Naruto, they were words of endearment.</p>
<p>Sasuke expressed his love in different ways.</p>
<p>He wasn’t like the others. He couldn’t just say “I love you” because it wasn’t in his vocabulary. His love resounded in his touch, and to Naruto it felt oh so soft. It was addicting; he hated it when Sasuke had to leave, especially when his assignments forced him to vanish for months at a time. Months of no contact.</p>
<p>But it was for the sake of the village.</p>
<p>Naruto wasn’t necessarily worried about Sasuke’s safety. The guy could very clearly take care of himself, no matter how dangerous the territory was. His visual prowess kept him a tier above any other ninja alive, and Naruto could admit that it was tough when the two had to fight head-to-head in the past. He had fought to bring Sasuke home, but now that he had finally accomplished that task, the guy ended up walking out his door all over again. It wasn’t fair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nights like these didn’t last long enough.</p>
<p>Nights when he could hold Sasuke close, flesh to flesh, and listen to his heartbeat pound against his chest. When he could bury his face in Sasuke’s neck, leaving a small path of hickeys towards the back of his ear and listen to how strained his breathing got as he moved.</p>
<p>“Quit messing around.” Sasuke’s command failed to hold its usual edge; to Naruto, it only sounded like he didn’t mean it at all. So naturally, Naruto wiggled closer to slide between his legs before giving him a devious smile.</p>
<p>“Why? I can’t when you’re so adorable, Sasuke.”</p>
<p>Sasuke groaned, more out of annoyance than arousal, but in the end, he let Naruto have his way. As Naruto pushed in, Sasuke threw his head back and gasped, his fingers searching for a grip around Naruto’s shoulders as he melted into their embrace.</p>
<p>Naruto couldn’t stop smiling. He had waited so long for Sasuke to come home, and yet when they were together again, it was as if Sasuke had never left. They could fall back into their routine, they could easily convey their emotions, and Naruto would get that giddy feeling in his stomach at the very thought that Sasuke chose him and no one else…</p>
<p>“Fuck, Naruto…” Sasuke’s moan brought him crashing back into reality and Sasuke pulled his head down for another kiss. Every thrust earned him a tighter hold in his hair, and Naruto barely noticed when Sasuke bit his lip. Naruto lifted his head, breaking the kiss, and ran his tongue over his lips to confirm where the rusty taste was coming from.</p>
<p>Sasuke looked up at him with a smirk, confirming that the act had, in fact, been done on purpose. How could Naruto be mad at that? Clearly, Sasuke wanted to tease him, although his methods of picking fights with Naruto had certainly shifted from how they used to be. When they were together, it wasn't about trying to prove themselves and see who was better. Now it was treasuring whatever time they had and thinking about their future.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how much I miss you when you leave.” Naruto murmured, knocking their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“…I know.” Sasuke sighed, his voice sad. “But you’re going to have to wait a little longer…”</p>
<p>Naruto slowly lifted his head in confusion, but before he could catch Sasuke’s expression, the world seemed to suddenly slip into darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto jolted awake in bed, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He realized he was drenched in sweat as if he’d had a nightmare, and he was completely alone in his apartment. Sasuke was nowhere to be found, not even his scent lingered anywhere.</p>
<p>It had been too good to be true.</p>
<p>For a while, Naruto sat in silence just looking around his apartment. The sun leaked through his curtains and spilled over his bed and hardwood floor, suggesting that he had slept late into the afternoon again. It couldn’t be helped; Naruto worked wonky hours helping Kakashi these days, and he needed to store up as much energy as he could before he got called in again.</p>
<p>As much as he wanted to, Naruto knew he couldn’t go back to sleep. The ache in his chest wouldn’t let him, and it made his eyes sting as he tried to force the dream as far from his memory as he could.</p>
<p>Sasuke wasn’t here.</p>
<p>And it would probably be quite some time before he came back.</p>
<p>With a groan, Naruto pressed his palms to his eyes and rocked back and forth. What the hell was he supposed to do? There was never anything to do at home, and it got pretty damn lonely when all of his friends were gone doing missions. The only friends he had around were…</p>
<p>“Shadow Clone Jutsu!”</p>
<p>In a cloud of smoke, an exact replica of Naruto materialized in front of him. With a sympathetic grin, his clone scratched the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Wanna play some cards or something?” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few rounds, Naruto found his mind wandering again. He couldn’t get his dream off his mind, and it was only making things…well, uncomfortable. He didn’t care about winning and threw the game even when he had a good hand.</p>
<p>“Oh come on! You can’t give in now!” his clone tossed his cards down in anger. It didn’t look like he’d be winning anytime soon, so what was the problem?</p>
<p>“This is boring! There’s nothing to do!” Naruto relocated from the dining table and back to his bed, dropped his chin into his hands, and stared at his clone in mild curiosity.</p>
<p>For the first few moments, his clone ignored him. He studied the hand Naruto relinquished and scrunched his face in annoyance. Naruto had thrown down a better hand than he had. It didn’t feel like a fair win.</p>
<p>However, it wasn’t the game on Naruto’s mind. His thoughts were following a one-way express train towards something he hadn’t thought about in quite some time.</p>
<p>Naruto considered himself a pretty good-looking guy, so sometimes he’d wonder what it would feel like to kiss himself; the whole “doing your shadow clone” thing was considered taboo in ninja society, but it wasn’t like the thought hadn’t crossed his mind.</p>
<p>“Hey, you wanna try messing around a little?” Naruto blurted out, reclaiming his clone’s attention.</p>
<p>“With you?” his clone asked incredulously, his blue eyes wide in shock.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. Like it was nothing. “Don’t you wonder what it’s like? Come here for a second.” He waved him over.</p>
<p>“Okay, but am I top or bottom?”</p>
<p>“We're not going that far.” Naruto groaned and shook his head before shrugging out of his shirt. “Geez.”</p>
<p>His clone approached him warily before sitting across from him on the bed. Naruto watched the mattress dip under his weight and thought about how strange it was that he could interact with himself like this. Somewhat distracted, Naruto didn’t know how to react when his clone pulled him into a deep kiss and pushed him down against his pillows.</p>
<p>Why were his clones always so damn controlling with him?</p>
<p>“Because you’re always telling <em>us</em> what to do.” His clone replied. He pulled back to take off his shirt and pushed his hair back. “Be a little obedient, would you?”</p>
<p>“Huh? Are you serious—”</p>
<p>His clone silenced him with another kiss, and Naruto began to realize that it was actually kind of…nice. It wasn’t like he knew what his lips felt like, and the fact that it was <em>his </em>tongue in his mouth (which was still confusing) didn’t register as his own. His hands though, they felt familiar. They were rough and calloused from his years of training, but as his clone slid his hand down Naruto’s shorts, it felt no different than if he were jerking off.</p>
<p>“I guess it’s basically the same.”</p>
<p>Naruto rolled his eyes up at his clone before pulling down his shorts to get a look at his body. It was strange seeing his body from an outside perspective, but at least he could say he was impressed with himself. “Would you stop doing that already? I wasn’t talking to you.”</p>
<p>“Right.” His clone snorted. He shifted to settle at Naruto’s side and brought their waists closer, his hand immediately taking the two of them together to give a few fast-paced pumps.</p>
<p>Naruto tilted his head back and groaned as heat pooled in his groin. His hand dropped to wrap around his clone’s and matched the pace, his breath hitching as pleasure coursed through his body.</p>
<p>“You know…” his clone panted, “If you lose concentration, I’m gonna disappear.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“So you can’t cum yet.”</p>
<p>“I’m not.”</p>
<p>“Uh…” his clone tightened his grip and made a corkscrew motion from the base to the tip, making Naruto’s body spasm with a gasp. “…you’re about to.”</p>
<p>Naruto groaned, trying to keep his concentration in check. “Fuck you, dude. Just let me…”</p>
<p>“Wanna try?” he didn’t like the tone of voice his clone switched to, and he immediately felt fingers slide in somewhere he’d rather they didn’t.</p>
<p>“Oi, oi wait!” Naruto didn’t manage to get another word in before two fingers pushed into him knuckle-deep. Unable to hold back, Naruto came hard with a moan and felt his shadow clone dissipate in a cloud of smoke.</p>
<p>Dazed, Naruto remained still in his bed trying to catch his breath. That…had been a bit more intense than he thought it would be. After gathering himself, Naruto grabbed some tissues and attempted to clean up the mess he made and switched into his orange boxer briefs.</p>
<p>He paced his room, scratching his head, before bringing his hands together hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Shadow Clone Jutsu.” Naruto sighed.</p>
<p>He found himself staring at his clone again, who had a shit-eating smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“Came back for more?” he teased.</p>
<p>“No.” Naruto crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.</p>
<p>“I know. You really piss me off, you know that? This whole time you act like you wanna mess around with me when all you’re thinking about is—”</p>
<p>“Just do it already.” Naruto waved away the complaint with an impatient hand.</p>
<p>His clone clicked his tongue in annoyance and brought his hands together.</p>
<p>“Transformation Jutsu.” His clone muttered.</p>
<p>In another cloud of smoke, Naruto’s clone vanished and in its place, stood a perfect replica of his best friend…or boyfriend…</p>
<p>He used the words interchangeably.</p>
<p>“Pathetic you can’t even make that distinction.” His clone quipped, perfectly mocking Sasuke’s voice.</p>
<p>Naruto stared back, making sure his clone got all the details right with Sasuke’s appearance. He circled around him, running his hands through the dark hair once he finished.</p>
<p>“Sasuke’s hair is softer.” He complained.</p>
<p>“Dude.” His clone shook his head. “You’re lonely as hell. This actually hurts for me to watch.”</p>
<p>Naruto frowned. As much as he agreed with his shadow clone, it still hurt to hear it. Especially in Sasuke’s voice.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” His clone immediately apologized. “That was harsh.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Naruto turned away, but his clone pulled him into a hug from behind.</p>
<p>“Kiss me and see if I at least got his lips right?”</p>
<p>Naruto quickly obliged, whipping around to crush his lips to his clone. Although he couldn’t tell if they felt the same, Naruto certainly enjoyed them more than his own. Maybe it was just the idea of Sasuke being in his arms again that made it so exciting.</p>
<p>“Nn, Naruto…” he tried to detach his clone from Sasuke’s voice and picture the real thing in front of him. It had been so long since he’d last seen Sasuke…God, he missed him so much.</p>
<p>“<em>Naruto</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where was he and what was he doing now? Did he miss him? When would he be coming home?</p>
<p>“Naruto, what the hell are you doing?”</p>
<p>Naruto’s eyes snapped open and his clone broke the kiss. They both turned to see Sasuke—the <em>real</em> Sasuke—standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh shit</em>.” His clone hissed before immediately vanishing on his own in a cloud of smoke, leaving Naruto completely alone.</p>
<p>“Ah…we weren’t doing anything! I was just testing something out…” Naruto tripped over his words as panic started to set in. “When did you get back? Why didn’t you call me?”</p>
<p>Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “<em>That</em> looked like something. Do you usually fuck your clones when I’m not here?”</p>
<p>Naruto felt as though his entire body had caught fire. Honestly, he’d rather someone set him on fire if it meant he could get away from this situation. He didn’t know what to say, and now that the real deal was standing in front of him, he felt like a deer in headlights.</p>
<p>Sasuke looked him over in dead silence before breaking into laughter.</p>
<p>“You’re such an idiot.” He approached Naruto and planted a kiss on his cheek, which Naruto could barely feel through his embarrassment. “I thought I’d surprise you by coming home early, but it looks like you beat me on that one.”</p>
<p>With a distressed groan, Naruto pulled Sasuke into a bear-tight hug. He inhaled his scent and ran his hands through Sasuke’s hair; those were the two things his shadow clones would never be able to mimic perfectly.</p>
<p>“I really missed you.” Naruto mumbled.</p>
<p>“I missed you too.” Sasuke sighed, returning his hug. “I’ll be back for a couple of weeks, so you won’t need your clones, okay?”</p>
<p>Naruto chuckled. “It’s nothing like the real thing.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Sasuke pulled back to give him a suggestive look and hooked a finger inside Naruto’s underwear. “Well, I hope you didn’t wear yourself out yet. We have a few months to make up for.”</p>
<p>“Of course not.” Naruto smiled, and he was so freaking giddy that his favorite person was finally home and in his arms. The real thing, and not his clone trying to mimic him.</p>
<p>As much as he wished, his clone could never look at him the way Sasuke did, or imitate the feeling that bubbled inside of him when they touched. The real Sasuke’s touch was always so soft and deliberate…that was the one thing Naruto had been craving the most.</p>
<p>As Sasuke kissed him back and tangled his hands in his hair, his mind briefly went back to his clone. Although it wasn’t the same…Sasuke being gone for months on end was undoubtedly brutal. Now that he knew how well his clones could use the Transformation Jutsu, he was sure there were ways to tweak with it and possibly even perfect it…if he could do that, maybe things wouldn’t be so horrible when Sasuke was gone…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe…just maybe…having his clones around wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
<p>After all, they made pretty good company.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First off, I apologize for not updating ANY of my fics!!! It has been over a year (I think?) and wow have things been crazy (especially now!! Hooo boy!) and I really thought I would be able to write some more, but here I am, again, sending out a one-shot because my brain can't write anything cohesive...anyway, I'm sharing a cursed fic that came to me one night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>